On My Own
On My Own ' from ''Les Miserables is featured in Pilot, the first episode of Season One. It was released as a single and, although it is not usually accounted for, is the first song fully covered by (one of) the Glee Cast. It is originally sung by Frances Ruffelle in the French musical that Lea Michele starred in, Les Misérables. Eponine is a very lonely character in the play, and this may be similar to Rachel's feelings. This was Rachel's first solo performed on the show. This is the first out of two songs that were originally sung in Les Miserables and now performed on Glee, the other being I Dreamed a Dream sung again by Rachel in Dream On with her biological mother, Shelby Corcoran. It was the first released song. It is sung by Rachel Berry, as her audition for New Directions, McKinley High's new Glee Club directed by Will Schuester. She also puts it on her MySpace page only to be laughed at by Quinn Fabray and the other Cheerios. Lyrics '''Rachel: On my own Pretending he's beside me All alone I walk with him 'til morning Without him, I feel his arms around me And when I lose my way, I close my eyes and he has found me In the rain The pavement shines like silver All the lights are misty in the river In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight And all I see is him and me forever and forever And I know it's only in my mind That I'm talking to myself and not to him And although I know that he is blind Still I say there's a way for us I love him But when the night is over He is gone The river's just a river Without him, the world around me changes The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers I love him But every day I'm learning All my life I've only been pretending Without me, his world will go on turning A world that's full of happiness that I have never known I love him (x3) But only on my own Charts Trivia *This is the first song on Glee to be seen onscreen, that was released as a download. *This was also the song that Lea Michele sang for her audition for Glee. Brad Ellis who portrays Brad played it with her during her audition. *This made the FOX executive producers cry. *Lea Michele was in a Broadway production of Les Miserables as Young Cosette. *Lea played Éponine at the Hollywood Bowl in 2008. *Only audition song from the Pilot (out of Mercedes, Kurt, Tina and Rachel) that was released as a single. *The comments which were posted on her Myspace video by the Cheerios were: *: "If I were your parents I would sell you back" - Sky Splits (Quinn) *: "I think I'm going to scratch my eyes out" - Hi Ho Cheerio! *: "PLEASE GET STERILIZED". - The Cheerios *Lea Michele was one of the top contenders considered to play Éponine (who sings On My Own) in the Les Misérables film. Others were Taylor Swift, Scarlett Johansson and Evan Rachel Wood. The role ultimately went to Samantha Barks. Gallery Images 123456.jpg Download (5).jpg Download (2).jpg Download (1).jpg On my own.gif 1x01onmyown.png|link=http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/On_My_Own Tumblr lomovyMWgx1qgkj12o1 r1 500.png Videos thumb|300px|right|On My Own (Extended Version) thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right Navigational Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Season One Songs Category:Glee Songs Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One